


Behind The King

by yayabreathe



Category: King For A Day - Fandom, King For Another Day, SiIvaGunner
Genre: Flashbacks, King For Another Day - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Siivagunner - Freeform, just wrote this to get a part of the lore someplace, theyre gay part two tournament edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayabreathe/pseuds/yayabreathe
Summary: King For a Day more like King For a Gay lol(All jokes aside, I really appreciate it if anyone actually reads through these short little writing snipets I post here sometimes. They mean a lot to me, and I guess it's a way to kinda just put the ideas I have to paper somewhere.)
Relationships: John Notwoodman/Nick Lushwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Behind The King

The wake of the night was abrupt. A clang was heard, waking up both the woodmen from their unissoned rest. Nick felt someone sluggishly moving away from his body, as he blinked and stared into the empty space. It took him a second to grasp his surroundings.  
Finally conscious, he lifted his head up from the pillows and gazed at his side. John seemed to be hazily getting up from the bed and stumbling to grab his cane in the darkness.  
"Hey," Nick whispered, sitting up on the bed. "Where're you goin'?"  
"Have to check what that was. Must be some punks attempting to steal the crown again." He pressed his lips against Nick's forehead and smiled. "I'll be back." He said, walking toward the hotel room's exit.  
Nick watched him as he made his way out and closed the door behind him, preventing much of the noise that could possibly be heard coming in.  
It gave him a good moment to reflect on how he had gotten there in the first place.  
It was a pretty funny story, actually. With the tournament right on its premiere, John had decided he couldn't bear a month without "the love of his life" and spent a great deal of time trying to get him in, via huge amounts of preparation and declarations to sign. It all proved fruitless in the end, when the amount of paperwork became too much for too little the time. Because of that, he had the 'briliant' idea to get Nick in via pretending to be one of the cameramen working around the studios.  
It worked at first, allowing him to make a smooth entrance into the Gaylord and even be able to chat it up with the contestants while "recording" from time to time, but it became oddly suspicious after the rare occasions the tournament CEO came around to check on everyone's work. Him and that 'cameraman' would just subtly exchange glances and maybe whisper a word or two to eachother. Not too much contact, since they tried hard enough to not open up to true intimacy unless inside the secretive calm of their hotel room. But enough to raise suspicion and myths between the contestants.  
Nick loved being there, despite everything. The mess that it was really was a one-time experience, with all those wildly different people (er, not all of them people) from wildly different places...  
It was hard to believe John was the one behind the event. He was never one for the chaos. Everything was always had to be organized and peaceful for him, or atleast he always tried to keep it that way. Yet there he was, probably shouting at some random rebelling contestants to "put that crown back in its damn place". Something about that man... it put a smile on Nick's face to think about everything they had been through together. Even in the dark, those decades seemed all so clear... and how wonderful they had been.  
He let his thoughts wander over the surface of his mind for a minute or two. Everything was in perfect silence until he heard the door creaking and the sound of careful footsteps pacing in. He saw the light that came from outside for a split second, until the door was closed in its place.  
"So? How'd it go?" Nick asked.  
"Caught them right in the act." John said, his voice a quiet hush. "They thought they'd actually suceed if they did the same exact thing again. Dropped the goddamn crown mid-chase and woke everyone up. It was absolutely ridiculous."  
Nick chuckled, before replying "Are you ever gonna tell anyone else the crown in that room's just a fake?"  
"I don't think they need to know." John smirked, before getting back under the covers and right next to his beloved. "Ugh, it's all so tiring sometimes. I just want peace and quiet for a single day here."  
"Well, you know I'll always be here to comfort you after these days." he placed a kiss on John's cheek. "Go back to sleep. We'll probably have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow again..."  
"Mhmm... That's true..." John whispered, and said nothing else, and their love flowered through by the touch as they fell asleep in eachother's arms.


End file.
